


You'll Catch Me

by peepandchirp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Inspired by Music, Mage Hawke - Freeform, Merrill Centric, Merrill is in love, Songfic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Merrill is head over heels for Alyxis Hawke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson.
> 
> This song screams sweet loving Merrill/Hawke. So, my Hawke is called Alyxis but goes by Alyx.

Merrill had been happy for the past few days. Visiting Alyx whenever possible without being imposing. She felt happy, calm and at peace around Alyx. The woman who gladly took her along with her, away from her Clan. 

Alyx believed in her. Believed in he when no one else did, or when no one else would. She didn't scorn her for her blood magic. Alyx trusted Merrill. 

Merrill was grateful for that, thanking her whenever she could. She loved the way the Alyx fought, she knew she'd be safe. She loved how Alyx laughed and joked, she knew she'd have fun. She loved when Alyx was sincere and caring, she knew she'd have comfort.

Merrill loved running her hands through her soft locks. Alyx has the softest hair and never pulled away. She allowed Merrill to do her hair one evening. The result was choppy, Merrill apologise a thousand times but Alyx told her it was fine. She loved her haircut because it was Merrill who had done it.

Merrill loved her touch, almost craving it. It was comforting and gentle. Alyx would always do little touches like this once she learned it was welcomed. A hand on the shoulder and soft caress of the cheek as she removed the hair from Merrill's face. Merrill loved every second of it.

Merrill couldn't have been happier when Alyx returned her feeling, giving her a kiss. She was elated and kissed her back. She knows they'll be happy together. They may not have an ordinary life, an apostate Mage and an elven blood Mage wasnt exactly the recipe for a regular lifestyle. She didn't care, all she care about was being with her Alyx.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried but it's short and sweet.


End file.
